creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Taxonomy of Avem Spiritus
The Cucui, also known as avem spiritus, is a facultative-bipedal entity that is born from the union of a Wraith (quantus spiritus, ''pg 11 - 23) and any common avian found on Earth. As opposed to the normal - albeit rare - symbiotic process of a Wraith and humanoid, the birth of the Cucui is borne of a more corporeal process and is technically speaking the only animal a Wraith is able to adequately bond with. Even more rarely, the process may result in the more humanoid species branch of ''Valraven (pg 24 - 27) which retains a humanoid shape and intelligence, with some notable differences in Abyssal ability. During symbiotic process the Wraith instantly bonds with the avian in question, rapidly absorbing base instincts and developing some higher conscious thoughts, mainly about the concept of “fear and play" (see: William See's thesis The Dichotomy of All). As a new spawn, the Cucui will imitate the chosen host’s daily instinctual routine while gradually molting and evolving to the current form. The anatomy of a matured Cucui typically constitutes a skeletal structure and a dense “core” or pelt/mantle made of coarse fur and nothing more. The skull, which retains an elongated bird-like beak, gains a more humanoid appearance the closer to the skull it appears. The edges of beak open into the wide ‘cheshire’ smile appearance typical of Wraith anatomy, however it does not appear to carry the same anatomical or mechanical purposes. Rather it only appears to serve as an attack deterrent for weak-willed creatures. Limb and finger positions are akin to primate anatomy and are disproportionately long when compared to the torso and neck: the limbs are capable of bipedal motion when necessary, and on the apparent whim of the specimen. Fur density resembles that of the common'' Ursus arctos'' with an unknown, viscous liquid constantly coating it, which emits a particularly pungent smell at close range. The specimen is capable of fairly quick locomotion and can breach speeds of up to 30 to 45mph (48.2/72.4kph). Reaching heights of 50-60in (quadrupedal)/seven feet (bipedal), specimens typically weigh less than 200 lbs with a standard deviation of ~5. As such these creatures are capable of wrestling and subduing the average human with little to no effort and are not susceptible to brute force due to their quick, sporadic movements. Even stranger is the Cucui’s ability to squeeze and reposition through fine cracks, gaps, and tunnels which are normally impossible for travel: one specimen was witnessed squeezing into a pipe opening as small as two (2) inches in diameter. They are also capable of taking prey with them through said openings through unknown mechanisms (should it ‘allow’ passage’). As with most Abyssospawn, Cucui cannot be classified as either dead, undead or alive. Cucui are predatory creatures that do not travel in packs, rather choosing a location furthest from their kin and within a decently-sized population of homo sapiens. They are able to lie dormant within a population for months at a time, usually making its den within sewers, basements, crawlspaces and abandoned facilities. Primary predatory instincts kick in when one or two humans approach the dormant lair. The Cucui will attempt to separate the prey if they are grouped. Due to a poorly understood psychological/supernatural/chemical phenomenon, human prey will often feel a series of uncomfortable sensations, including: * Hairs standing on edge/subtle tickling of epidermis * Auditory hallucinations (typically of relatives or friends calling their name; while undocumented, this may be caused directly by the Cucui) * Quick, unexpected scent of the predator’s coating * Feelings of exposed backsides when turned away from dark areas The Cucui will stalk, pounce, and subdue prey: surplus prey are killed via stabbing movements by the hard beak. As mentioned before, Cucui are capable of bringing prey with them through small orifices: prey that is not needed or proving to be difficult to capture are not allowed through said openings and killed via bodily stuffing. While Cucui feeding habits remain unknown, living victims of attacks are usually found either comatose, in shock or in a permanent state of mania, with minimal abrasions and feeding wounds to the spinal, torso and neck areas, and to lesser degrees the groin and armpits. It is theorized the Cucui feeds on a vital emotional, spiritual or psychological essence or phenomena that is as yet not understood by the current sciences. Research suggests the creature also roughly ‘tickles’ the victim before and during the attack. Feeding rituals may range between two days to up to three weeks. Despite having a beastly mentality Cucui are quite clever and utilize their unsettling appearance to their advantage, appearing to relish in the reactions it gains before attacking. Sometimes a specimen will hide within a container or crevice and ‘jumpscare’ the victim repeatedly before rushing in to kidnap them. Additionally Cucui emit a low-pitched giggling or gibbering vocalization reminiscent of humans, rising in pitch and volume as an attack is underway. The most important aspect of these strange fauna are their supernormal tendency to migrate closer to prey that are aware of their existence. Cucui attacks have been recorded as happening substantially closer to those who are aware of the species' existence and nature. It is theorized the Cucui is ‘unconsciously’ aware of knowledgeable prey and aren’t actively seeking them however. Category:Monsters Category:Science Category:Diary/Journal